thomasdiecastfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SplatterAndDodge
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Thomas Die Cast Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi nice Wiki! Hey I saw you started a new Wiki! Good subject & I also own a die cast wiki (AKA Ertl Wiki) Good topic although is it about Take along, Ertl, or both?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool I have a big collection of Take-Along so I will be editing here since I have a lot of them SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I would ask Sarah Manley or just look at this: You go to their user name, then the "user rights management" link, and then you can check the box to make them an admin. These steps are described in the how to links I added above. Sarahhttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff (help forum |blog) 18:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the offer! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Again! :) Merchandise wikis (Jamesis5 - Thomaswoodenrailway wiki) (Me - ThomastheTankEngineErtl Wiki) (Madbomberfan - TTTETrackmaster Wiki) (You - ThomasDiecast Wiki) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi BashDashCrashSmash sorry if I am bothering you or anything but can we be sister wikis??? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikia I am on your wiki & I read some of your rules but they are kind of harsh though (I do not mean to be rude or anything) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay but what did you need me for?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:00, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Well I will try to edit but tonight I have something to do. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I did not edit I forgot that I had to go some where so I will be editing now & good luck with that secret project! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 18:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hi BashDashCrashSmash I have a big problem! I accidentally did something to the Thomas page & it got beat up so I tried to rename it & make a new page but that did not help! I need you to delete the Thomas the Tank Engine 2 page please sorry for the negativity I promise I will not do it again. And on help Wiki it said admins can delete pages & you said I am now an admin but I can not delete pages! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 18:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I may edit tommorow but I have to go now (Sorry for bad grammar I am in a rush) Bye! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 22:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I need some more help! Sorry to bother you but I am having more trouble with the Thomas page! It is the info box I can't seem to put the Thomas photo in so can you help me with that??? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy Easter! :) Sorry I totally forgot that today was Easter so Happy Easter! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 22:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait until the 4th of July! :D No I mean the New RWS book is coming on the 4th of July ! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 22:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) LOL in the US they sell about up to the eight famous engines & More About Thomas the Tank Engine, Really Useful Engines! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 22:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Advertising How am I advertising MY Wiki on your wiki? HenryDuckFan 18:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, if you want to be that way, then fine! YOU ARE BANNED FROM MY WIKI! GOOD DAY! >=( HenryDuckFan 00:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) No offense but HenryDuckFan wasn't advertising at all! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh no I was already a member of the Wiki. I think you need to reread it again... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 02:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will unblock him to stop the argument. ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Factory Error Thomas Hi Splatter & Dodge Why did you delete my limited edition or factory error Thomas?? Yes it is about the Thomas article. Please respond. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 18:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good Work Thank you! But one thing, I can't edit my own page. Is my adminship still pending from the Wikia people? A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 13:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Videos Hi Splatter & Dodge well about the video rule is it okay if the curse words are censored? And can the videos have blood in them?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Unblocked?! You unblocked me?! Why? HenryDuckFan 17:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) You have been blocked I'm sorry for doing his but You have been blocked for blocking me And HenryDuckFan for no reason! HDF was not advertising at all! I blocked you for two weeks since you are my friend. I might not take it so easy on you next time... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey man, just asking. Why not make me an admin? I know alot about the Take Along, ERTL and Take-n-Play range. Just asking. blog post you need a blog post Chat I'm telling you this here so that James and Toby don't see. I'm going to try to get you back on the chat soon. I believe you that the episode may be real, but you have to tell the complete truth. Please tell me everything you know so that I can proceed with this. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, please stop making new accounts. It doesn't help you at all. :/ Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Please reply here! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Please reply to me before you delete this Wikia. :) I need to know what happened. I believe you. Honest. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC)